


【喻黄叶】被强占的妻子（上）

by sunflower0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手, 叶修 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶受only
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower0529/pseuds/sunflower0529





	【喻黄叶】被强占的妻子（上）

“老婆，我去上班了。”黄少天把手伸进叶修的裤子，确认贞操裤有被好好穿着，心满意足地在叶修屁股上捏了两把，“好好戴着，乖的话晚上有奖励。”  
叶修几不可察地颤抖了一下：“嗯，我等下也去上班了。”

黄少天今天给叶修穿戴的贞操裤比较复杂，是前锁住肉棒并且后穴被插入了肛塞的，刚开始叶修很不习惯，跟黄少天闹了好几次，被结结实实地欺负了几回学乖了，黄少天怎么说他就怎么做。

最过分的一次是黄少天给叶修后面塞进去震动肛塞穿上薄款法式蕾丝内衣，只有华丽的一层蕾丝紧紧地勒住他的胸。最后又戴上黑色薄刘海长发，趁得他本就不怎么爱晒太阳白皙的皮肤更白。穿上了一套女生水手服校服，快到膝盖的黑色长袜和黑色小皮鞋。

叶修别扭地不肯出门，站在门口看着黄少天，因为女装这事儿他每次想和黄少天谈谈，但是每次黄少天就眼巴巴地跟他撒娇，“老叶，求你了，我最爱你了！你也爱我对吧，求你了，就这一次！”

好容易哄着叶修答应了，却没想到要出门。黄少天看叶修一直不动，干脆按动遥控器，肛塞很长，弯曲的形状直接顶到叶修的前列腺。叶修泪汪汪地软在黄少天的怀里，心里到底有点气。被带去电影院的后排情侣座，幸好看的不是热门电影，只有零零星星的七八个人，大多在前面。

叶修忍耐着后庭的震动，后面的水把内裤都湿透了，他艰难地并拢双腿看着银幕，想着忍到回去就好了。黄少天却突然把手伸进叶修的大腿中间：“小妹妹的腿好白啊，是哪个学校的，今年读高几啊？”

叶修愣了一下，公开女装已经够羞耻了，没想到黄少天敢在公众场合摸他，还走这个套路，内心无语了一下。偏偏女装的羞耻和后穴的刺激让他不由得瑟缩了一下，却又知道不好好配合的话晚上回去要吃大苦，只好慢吞吞地开口道：“我是附近第一中学的，你不要摸了，你再碰我我就喊了。”

叶修低垂着头不敢看四周，他感觉后穴的声音好大，似乎全世界都听得到。耳畔传来黄少天轻慢的笑声：“小妹妹，别怕，做个朋友呗，我叫黄少天，你呢？”

“你……你再摸我真的叫人了！”叶修真有点害怕，这么多人呢，叶修按住黄少天那只在他腿间作乱的手，“住手！”

“小妹妹告诉我你叫什么名字，我就住手。”黄少天捏着他的臀肉在他耳畔蛊惑道，另一只手伸入水手服的上衣，隔着只有一层蕾丝的内衣揉搓叶修的胸部，“妹妹的胸有点小啊，不过没关系，我刚好喜欢你这样的。”

“嗯……好奇怪……我叫叶修，可以停手了吧。”叶修抬头看向旁边的黄少天，明明灭灭的银幕在黄少天的脸上倒映出晦暗的光，一双眸子亮得惊人，亮到叶修感觉在里面看到了自己的身影，叶修不由得一愣。

“不要，叶修妹妹的味道太好了，我还没吃到才不会放手呢。”黄少天笑道，“叫我少天哥哥吧，叶修。”黄少天色情地咬住叶修的嘴唇，非常尽职地扮演着一个性骚扰清纯女高中生的角色。

“唔嗯……”黄少天的手摸到后穴，被肛塞挡住了。  
“我还以为是什么清纯高中生呢，原来是个骚婊子。”黄少天嗤笑道，“叶修妹妹，这么小的肛塞能满足你吗，要不要试试哥哥的大肉棒，比这小玩意儿好吃多了。”

“不要……求求你了……”叶修哀求着，他知道黄少天真的敢这么做，“我们回去好不好，少天求你了，我会听话的，你说什么我都会做的。”

电影银幕的光打在叶修的侧脸上，哀怜的表情配合黑色长发，多么楚楚动人的女子高中生。  
黄少天眼睛都红了，把叶修直接挪到自己大腿上，双手把叶修圈外怀里，轻轻咬着他的耳朵：“乖，不要怕，少天哥哥不是坏人，哥哥是喜欢你才抱你的。”

叶修感到后面顶着个硬物，头皮发麻，只好说道：“少天哥哥，那个东西是自己戴着玩的，求求哥哥放过我好不好？”

“什么都答应？”黄少天一只手揽着叶修的细腰，一只手卡住叶修的下巴，把他的脸转了过来。

“嗯……”叶修咬着下唇，“我帮哥哥弄出来好不好？”  
“好吧，哥哥心疼你，不忍心用你花瓣似的小嘴，就用后面的吧？”

“什么？”叶修想挣脱黄少天的怀抱却被卡的死死的，“你太过分了，这里可是电影院！”

水手服短裙的下摆已经被撩了起来，黄少天把肛塞取了出来，内裤拨到一边，由于肛塞长时间的插入和震动，后穴早已泥泞一片，黄少天拉开裤子拉链，阴茎抵在湿滑的穴口：“小妹妹，你都湿透了，哥哥来帮你堵下大水。”

话音未落，龟头就顶了进去，振动棒的粗细长度完全不能跟黄少天的性器相比，“啊啊啊……”叶修差点惊呼出声，吓得赶紧用手捂住嘴巴，“你太过分了！”

黄少天把叶修的长发拢到前面，露出细长嫩白的后颈，狠狠地咬了上去：“叶修，乖，叫我的名字，不要等我失去耐心。”性器慢慢地顶进去，耻毛摩擦着叶修细嫩的屁股，让人不由得心里产生痒意，硕大的卵蛋抵在被撑大的穴口恨不得也进去。

叶修听到乖就抖了一下，每次黄少天这么说他就会被欺负得很惨，按捺着颤抖的身子瑟缩在黄少天的怀里：“少天哥哥，我后面好涨，好难受，你出去好不好？我们回家做好不好？”

“叶修妹妹太热情了，第一次见面就想跟我回家了。是不是因为哥哥的大肉棒太好吃了？”黄少天轻轻抽动，揉着叶修的胸部，他知道叶修有感觉，只是有些害怕需要帮他放松，“没事的，没人会发现的，我们在最后一排，他们离我们很远看不到的，只要你不叫谁也听不到。”说着肉棒的动作愈来愈快，每次都顶着叶修的前列腺狠狠地碾过去。

“啊哈……啊……太快了……少天…哥哥……慢一点……”叶修艰难地喘息，他感觉自己快被顶飞出去了，全身只靠着黄少天的一只手臂被钉在巨大炙热的肉棒上。

“叶修妹妹，舒服吗？”黄少天舔着他的耳朵，“你说你这么骚，被几个野男人干过？”言罢恶狠狠地捏了一下叶修胸前的红豆。

“没有……别人……只被少天哥哥干过……妹妹的小穴从来没被这么大的肉棒插过。”叶修断断续续地回答，还算明白要挑着黄少天喜欢的话说，生怕他不如意再折腾自己。

“原来还是处女呢，我是你第一个男人啊。那你就好好记住第一次被肏的感觉！”黄少天的动作愈发激烈，叶修感觉自己的肠壁都要被捅穿了。

“唔嗯……少天哥哥慢一点……妹妹难受……求你了……”叶修央求道。  
肉棒在穴里快速地抽动，黄少天慨叹道：“不愧是处女，真紧啊，太爽了！”

“叶修妹妹，哥哥插得你美不美？”黄少天一手捂住叶修的嘴巴，“叫给哥哥一个人听就行了，要不然整个电影院都是你又骚又浪的叫声了。”

“唔……美……少天哥哥的大肉棒插的小骚逼特别美……咦啊啊……又被顶到了……妹妹的骚穴受不了了……”叶修浪叫道。

不一会儿叶修突然身子弓了起来：“啊要到了……要到了……”连后背出了一层薄汗，滑腻腻的，上衣早就被撩到胸口，靠在黄少天严整的西装上。

说罢前面一直未被抚慰过的可怜的肉棒就射出一股股精液，后穴一阵痉挛，收缩的肠壁紧紧地包围住黄少天的肉棒，爽得黄少天差点射了：“叶修妹妹太棒了，不过哥哥没你这么快，还得等好久才能吃到哥哥的精液，委屈妹妹了。”

许久以后快要陷入混沌的叶修感觉肉棒跳动了几下，随即一股股热流喷射进小穴深处：“啊啊啊……小穴被射进去男人的精液了……呜呜呜……我不是处女了……”

“对，你再也不是普通高中生了，你是属于我的骚母狗。”

此时电影也快要结束了，黄少天把瘫在自己腿上的叶修抱起来，叶修的一头秀逸长发早就凌乱了，黄少天把因为汗水黏在脸的几缕头发撩开，在脸上狠狠亲了一口：“骚母狗跟主人回家。”

精液顺着叶修的股间流下来，叶修只好把皱巴巴的裙子整理一下尽可能盖住，黄少天从座位上把肛塞捡起来再次塞到叶修后穴。两人出去后，黄少天揽着叶修的腰支撑着早已脱力的叶修，平时很近的地下停车场叶修此时觉得仿佛小时候跑八百米一样远。

送走了黄少天之后叶修不由得烦恼这个贞操裤，钥匙肯定被黄少天随身带在身上。对于黄少天各种奇奇怪怪的性癖，叶修也是结婚以后才知道，婚前黄少天这大尾巴狼装得也太像个人了。婚都结了，除了在性事上过于强势和喜欢欺侮他之外，平时黄少天又实在对他很好，叶修老神在在地想，也许家家有本难念的经吧。

出门前叶修反复检查了几次自己的仪表，确定看起来没有什么奇怪不得体的地方才出门。不知道是不是叶修的错觉，他总觉得新来的财务总监喻文州怪怪的，跟他汇报工作时好几次发现他盯着自己看，根本没看自己交过去的文件，还以为是自己表现欠佳，或者是着装不好。确认再三，叶修急匆匆地赶赴公司。


End file.
